La copa Cullen
by Rosalie Cullen2058
Summary: Edward , Bella , Alice , Jasper , Rosalie y Emmet deciden irse de Vacaciones El Lugar es La Copa del Mundo ¿ Que Pásara ? ¿ Que Equipos seran SUS favoritos ?
1. Planeando

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes

ADVERTENCIA: lo que pasa en la historia es ficción no es nada en contra de ninguna selección

BELLA P.O.V.

(años después de terminar amanecer)

Estabamos en la sale de la mansión Cullen Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Renesme –aunque ya acepto Nessie me gusta màs Renesme- Edward y yo, estábamos viendo un programa de televisión cuando vimos un anuncio.

"_Faltan 10 dìas para empezar el mundial _

_ven y apoya a tu selección favorita"_

-¡wow! Ya va a empezar el mundial – dijo Jasper

-Chicos les dijo algo- dijo Rose de forma soñadora- siempre he soñado con ir a un Mundial- nos dijo

-Pero Rosie, cariño, no puedes soñar- dijo Emmet- tu no duermes- todos reimos ante su comentario- auch! Bebè que hice- dijo despùes de que Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca aunque todos sabíamos que no le dolio ni un poco.

-Ya lo se osito, -le respondió Rosalie- pero a lo que me refiero es que siempe me ha llamado la atención ir a uno- dijo a Emmet

-Oigan, chicos, por que no tomamos unas vacaciones?- propuso Alice

-Me parece perfecto- dije- me encantaría ir a vacacionar y relajarme, que les parece? – les pregunte

-Yo voy a donde tu quieras mi vida – me dijo Edward le sonreì y le di un casto beso.

-tu quieres ir aly?- pregunto Jasper

-POR SUPUESTO Jazzy- dijo Alice

-Yo claro que voy me encanta viajar –dijo Rose- y obviamente mi esposo va a ir – dijo volteando a ver a Emmet que estaba con Renesme.

-eh? –dijo Emmet confundido- Cuando lo… - dijo pero Rosalie le dio una miradita de "di que no y te castigo" – quiero decir claro que iremos-

-mamà , papà v a ir?- Les pregunto mi esposo

-No hijo ya tengo que ir al hospital no lo puedo dejar tanto tiempo- dijo Carlisle

-y tu mamà?- pregunto Rosalie

- Yo tampoco hija –dijo Esme- quiero remodelar la casa y si ustedes están fuera seria una sorpresa como quedaría la casa- nos informo

-pero y Renesne?- pregunte viendo a mi hija

- se puede quedar con nosotros cariño- me contesto Esme

-pero jamás nos hemos separardo tanto tiempo Edward y yo de ella –dije

-Bella ya aparenta 13 años creo que se puede quedar con Esme y Carlisle – dijo Alice

- yo concuerdo con Bella – dijo Edward apoyándome – esta muy pequeña

-Edward esta pequeña para ti – dijo Alicie como si fuera lo màs obvio del mundo – además asi puede tener tiempo de calidad con papà y mamà

Despùes de una hora de estar discutiendo si iria Renesme cosa que era una batalla perdida teniendo a Alice como contrincante, nos convecieron con "tiempo de calidad" para los abuelos y "no se puede separar del perro y no queremos a pluto alla". Asi que después de "vamos de compras con Alice" o mas bien "tortura con Alice" como lo llamo Emmet estabas platicando en la sala.

-Ok. Chicos primero a donde iremos de vacaciones? – pregunto Rosalie

-pues no lo veo asi que no esta decidido opciones?- dijo Alice

- Que les parece que vallamos a Xcaret- dijo Jasper

-No mejor a Grecia –sugerí yo

- Y si mejor nos vamos al mundial – dijo Emmet – este año es en Mèxico nos queda cercas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-creo que estaría bien – dije – le entiendo al futball soccer

-yo también voy –dijo Edward

-estaria genial chicas –dijo la duende aplaudiendo - dicen que hay futbolistas guapísimos

-aunque claro no se comparan con ustedes – dijo Rose al ver la cara de nuestros esposos y las tres asentimos – pues yo también voy

-Jasper tu vas?- le pregunto Edward

- claro me gusta el soccer- respondió

-ok entonces hay que empezar a buscar la ropa o la buscamos alla que seria una buena opción… - empezó a decir Alice

(una semana despùes quedan 2 dìas para el mundial)

-Emmet tienes las entradas de los partidos? -pregunto Alice

-si señora – dijo imitando un saludo militar

-bueno entonces Jazzy tienes las habitaciones reservadas del hotel que te dije?– le pregunto Alice a Jasper y el asintió como afirmacion– buena ya se la repuesta no importa vamos a nuestros cuartos y al amanecer nos vamos –dijo y se fue saltando a nuestros cuartos para arreglar **nuestras** maletas mientras Rose y Emmet están en su habitación –Gracias a Carlisle – aprueba de sonido, Alice y Jasper estaban en "no pueden" arregla r ustedes su maleta y Edward y yo estábamos pasando el tiempo libre con nuestra pequeña.

-La voy a extrañar mucho- le dije a Edward

-Si yo también-me dijo abrazandome por la espalda en nuestra recamara- aunque pienso que unas vacaciones no estarían nada mal para estar un rato solos – me dijo con voz picara besándome el cuello.

Cuando llego el amanecer estábamos todos excepto Renesme que estaba dormidita en su habitación.

-Bueno Rosalie se va en su **bmw**,Emmet se van en la **Hummer **, -dijo Alice y ellos asintieron y tomaron sus maletas para llevarlas y regresar en menos de 3 segundo- Edward se va a ir en el **Volvo**, y Bella en el** Ferrari** – dijo y nosotros asintimos y Edward agarro las dos maletas y las subió al carro- y Jazzy tu en el **Mini Coper** y yo en mi **Porche **- termino de decir – Bueno mamà, papà nos vamos nos vemos en un mes y medio.

- se cuidan y se divierten – nos dijo Esme y nos abrazo y dio un beso a todos,- usen protección – dijo para que todos nos empezaramos a reir -no quiero después saber que voy a volver a ser abuela eh?-

-ya escucharon Eddie y Bells no quiere volver a ser abuela ya que ustedes ya le dieron una nieta- dijo Emmet

-jajaja por favor chicos cuídense acuérdense que no tenemos que llamar la atención – nos recordó Carlisle

-Adios papi, adiós mamì- dijo Emmet para darle a cada uno un abrazo de oso y darle de vueltas a Esme

Despues de eso nos subió a los carro la Hummer era de color verde militar, el porche era de color amarillo canario, el mini cooper de color azul marino, el bmw de color rojo quemado, el volvo de color plateado pues es el de mi esposo y mi ferrari de color azul turquesa .

-Edward en cuanto tiempo vamos a llegar?- le dije después de un rato ya que estábamos hablando por radio ya que todos querían que estubieramos en comunicacion

-Pues un humano por lo general tarda 3 dìas pero cuentan que para a comer, dormir, desentumirse, ir al baño y demás y ya que nosotros no comemso o a lo menos no comida humana, no dormimos, no vamos al baño, no nos entumimos y podemos manejar toda la noche y solo pararemos a cargar gasolina como un dia y medio vamos a tardar en llegar- me respondió

-cielo y tu ya has ido a Veracruz?- le preginte para hacer platica

- mmm no pero he leído mentes de humanos que han ido y por lo que he visto es muy hermoso- me dijo con un con un toque de emoción en su voz de ver ese lugar

- por lo que se tiene playa no?-

-Si y son unas playas pues bonitas y la gente de alla es muy alegre y hablan con un acento chistoso- me dijo riendo – ahora que me acuerdo tu hablas español?

-Si por que en una de las locuras de mi madre en las que me las arrastro fuimos a clases de español – le dije para recordar una clase – sabes fue chistoso

- Quieres contarme de que te estas riendo – me dijo

-claro- le dije para empezar a contarle la historia

_***FLASH BACK***_

**Mi madre me había obligado a ir a unas clases de español ya que decía que jamás subestimara el poder de los idiomas, estúpido lo se, pero tenia que ir.**

**-Mama estas segura de que quieres venir?- le pregunte a Renne **

**-si hija, además que tan malo puede ser- me dijo y justo en ese momento llego el profesor **

**-Buenos días estudiantes! Soy el profesor Hector Cetina y sere su profesor este curso- se presento y era de estatura promedio, cabello negro chino y de ojos color café- bueno empecemos (comprendan que ellos hablan ingles y es una clase privada) Buenos días se dicen **_**¡Buenos días!**_** Repítanlo **_**por favor (la cursiva es en español) **_

**-**_**Buno diash! **_**– repeti aunque creo que no me salió**

**-**_**Buelo dain!**_**- repitió mi mama**

**-no, no es **_**Buenos días!**_**- dijo -Hector**

**Y asi nos la pasamos media hora con una sola frase asi que fue una clase muy pero muy larga**

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

-jajajajaja enserio tardaron tanto tiempo para lograr decir _Buenos días_

-si – dije yo entre risas – y eso que no supiste de cuando quisimos decir _quiero un refresco_

- me hubiera encantado estar ahí – dijo Edward

Despues de eso platicamos de cosas sin importancia como de que equipos estarían en la copa.

-Amor no sabes como que tanto nos falta?- le dije después de que llevábamos un dia y cacho de camino

-si nos faltan como dos horas y media- me dijo

- ya casi no tengo gasolina sabes donde puedo para para cargar gasolina?- le dije

-si la próxima gasolinera esta como a un kilometro lo acabo de checar en el GPS – me dijo y ahora lo podía ver ya que ayer en la madrugada Rose nos había instalado unos aparatos para hacer video llamadas en lo que nosotros cazabamos –ademas yo también voy a parar quiero cargar gasolina también me queda poca

Despues de un kilometro encontramos la gasolinera y ahí nosotros no nos tenemos que bajar como en forks aquí hay personas que lo hacen por ti pero yo me quize bajar para saludar a mi esposo

-Buenas días señorita cuanto va a querer? – me dijo un hombre que tenia la cara grasosa y era muy feo mirándome de pies a cabeza

- si me puede llenar el tanque por favor- le dije amablemente ignorando su escaneo en mi

-Hola cielo – dijo Edward en el momento que llego junto a mi y le hecho una mirada al hombre y sonrio con el pobre no nos volteo a ver

-hola Edward pobre hombre – reprendi a mi esposo- lo asustaste

-eso es para que no vea asi a MI esposa y deje de pensar esas cosas- dijo con cara de asco

- bueno pero me debes un beso- le dije recordando que no me había dado ningún beso

-bueno eso se puede areglar- me dijo y recordé que no traia mi escudo y luego el me puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el y me beso muy apasionadamente que se me olvido que estábamos en la gasolinera

-HERMANITOS no pueden estar separados un momento ni siquiera he saludado a Bellie-Bells- dijo Emmet interrumpiendo el momento

-Emmet no deberías estar de camino?- le dijo Edward con un brazo en mi cintura sin soltarla y con el otro apretándose el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse de su hermanote.

Despues de eso nos pusimos en camino.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel Holiday Inn nos fuimos a registras nuestras habitaciones, como buenos Cullen, eran 3 suites presidenciales.

Cuando entramos todo era muy extraño no se sentía el calor de los humano ni el olor de la sangre que andaba por sus cuerpos, todas las personas eran palidas como nosotros y no pude verle los ojos a ninguno ya que o traian lentes de sol o agachaban la mirada.

-Bueno este no es cualquier Hotel como habran visto, es uno especial para vampiros solo se pueden registrar vampiros asi que no hay desayunos a cualquier tipo de comida humana- nos dijo Alice y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos jamás había escuchado hablar de un hotel solo para vamprios- aquí hay alberca, y todo tipo de atracciones para que las disfrutemos sin llamar la atención de los humanos- nos informo- bueno mañana es la pre-inauguracion del Mundial y cada quien debe tener sus boletos ahora podemos salir a ver lugares o podemos quedarnos – dijo- Alice y se fue con Jasper de seguro para ir a alguna plaza y hacer compras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola¡ soy Alicia o alice como quieran llamarme jeje esta es mia no se preocupen somo tres a cada una le toca una historia

bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrio haber si les gustean DEJEN REWIW PLISSSSSS¡


	2. La Preinauguracion

Disclaimer: Como todo mundo sabe los personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna fan de twilight y solo le pertenecen a la grandiosa, maravillosa y magnifica Stephanie Meyer nosotros solo admiramos, jugamos y soñamos con sus personajes.

Capitulo 2: La Pre-inauguración

Después de que llegamos al hotel ese día nos quedamos conociendo el hotel aunque en realidad nos quedamos criticando la calidad de las sabanas.

Al día siguiente era la pre-inauguración así que aquí nos encontrábamos en el estadio esperando a que el concierto de la pre-inauguración comenzara y por supuesto nosotros estábamos en los asientos VIP para que después del concierto fueranos a camerinos.

-¿Alice falta mucho para que empiece? – le pregunto Rose

-No lo sé chicos no puedo ver nada es demasiado extraño- dijo frunciendo el ceño y Jasper que estaba junto a ella la abrazo.

Alice iba con un vestido con tirantes medio gruesos, de color azul amarillo , rosa y blanco en colores pasteles y rojo en líneas horizontales con un moño debajo del pecho le llegaba a la rodilla. Rosalie iba con un vestido azul marino con blanco en líneas diagonales y los tirantes azul marino le partia el vestido a la mitad y también le llegaba a la rodilla. Y yo iba con un vestido azul pero no tan fuerte ni tan bajo con tirantes delgados con una tira debajo del busto del mismo color (la pagina es demasiado larga así que la pongo al final). Los chicos iban vestidos con pantalón de mezclilla, Jasper con una camisa roja, Emmet con una camisa color verde y mi Edward con una camisa color azul turquesa.

De repente salió una chava y u chavo al escenario.

-¿Hola chicos que tal esta?- pregunto chava a lo que todo el público grito

-Bueno pues mi nombre es Fallo Castillo- era un chavo como de unos 25 años cabello largo le llegaba a los hombros y risada se veía en las puntas de color rubio.

-Y yo soy Mariana Pacheco- dijo una chava de también unos 25 años medio gordita (OMG son mis conductores de la radio preferidos son de _ya! Fm_) todo el mundo empezó a gritar hasta que escuchamos algo que no nos esperábamos

-aaaaaaaah me encantan los adoro- decía Rosalie saltando al estilo Alice todos nos le quedamos viendo

-Rose como los conoces si ellos no se escuchan en Forks- le pregunto Jasper

-Pero tienen un portal en internet y ahí se puede escuchar- dijo rodando los ojos y en tono demasiado obvio.

Después ellos siguieron hablando – bueno pues vamos a empezar nuestro concierto de la pre-inauguración del Mundial México 2010 – dijeron diciendo esto último juntos

-Como primer invitado tenemos a una maravillosa contante – dijo Mariana – y ella es Katy Perry y en eso entro Katy Perry al escenario

-OMG¡ no puedo creerlo es Katy Perry la adoro- dije gritando no puedo creerlo la estoy viendo.

-tranquila Bella- me dijo Edward al oido ya que había empezado a dar salititos

Y empezó a cantar su nueva canción me la se toda así que la empecé a cantar.

[Katy Perry]

I know a place where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water

Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees

The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Chorus]

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]

Toned, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep

The men on the beach,

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

Come on boys, hanging out

All that ass hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just to get in betweeny

Katy my lady (yeah)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on you

Cause you representing California

(Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls (x2)

There's only a few children who do what we do

-Bueno chicos eso fue todo de Katy Perry – dijo Fallo

-Y como no podría faltar aquí esta CAMILA- comenzó diciendo Mariana para decir esto último los dos juntos

Todos nos volteamos a ver ya que ninguno sabia quien era Camila (para los que no sepan es un grupo mexicano son geniales)

Y en eso salieron tres chavos

Y empezaron a cantar una canción que se me hacia familiar

Todo cambio cuando te vi,

hooo

de blanco y negro a color,

me convertí,

y fue tan fácil.

quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

hoo no no no no

todo tembló dentro de mí

el universo escribió q fueras para mi

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba

fue perderme en tu amor simplemente

paso y todo tuyo ya soy

antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame mas escucha por favor

déjame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar,

para menos si tú no estás,

simplemente así lo sentí,

cuando te vi

me sorprendió todo de ti

de blanco y negro a color me convertí

se no es fácil

decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba

pero así es el amor

simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy

antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor

tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida

antes q te ame más

escucha por favor

dejame decir q todo te di

y no hay como explicar

para menos no estás simplemente

así lo sentí cuando te vi

todo cambio cuando te vi

Ahora me acordaba esa canción la escuche cuando era humana un día en casa de Charlie la encontré en internet un día que estaba buscando canciones.

Después de eso vino un grupo llamado reik que canto una canción que se llama "niña"

Desde aquel momento en que te vi

no he dejado de pensar en ti

el que solo fue una vez

caí rendido a tus pies.

y no sé como acercarme a ti

preguntarte si quieres salir

empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.

Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú

y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad

sueño con tenerte junto a mí

ya verás q yo te haré feliz,

solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar

con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú

y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad

sueño con tenerte junto a mí

ya verás q yo te haré feliz,

solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.

Luego llego la hora de que dieran a conocer los cantantes internacionales invitados

-Bueno pues los invitados de honor son… - dijo Mariana dejando el suspenso


	3. LOs invitados de honor

Disclaimer: Como todo mundo sabe los personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna fan de twilight y solo le pertenecen a la grandiosa, maravillosa y magnifica Stephanie Meyer nosotros solo admiramos, jugamos y soñamos con sus personajes.

Capitulo 3: Los invitados de honor

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Luego llego la hora de que dieran a conocer los cantantes internacionales invitados_

_-Bueno pues los invitados de honor son… - dijo Mariana dejando el suspenso _

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

NADAMAS Y NADA MENOS QUE PATY CANTÙ, MANE DE LA PARRA, JUSTIN BIEBER Y SHAKIRA –dijero los dos gritando y en eso salieron los cuatro mencionados anteriormente. Todas la mujeres, incluidas Rose, Alice y yo, gritamos por Justin Bieber, Emmet grito por Shakira y los otros dos abrieron muchos los ojos por Paty Cantu y cuando Edward escucho a Mane de la Parra puso una sonrisa del tamaño de la delo gato de Alice in wonderland.

-OH MY GOD NO PUIEDO CREER QUE ESTE AQUÍ SAKIRA – dijo Emmett gritando - ALICE CULLEN POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE SAKIRA VENDRIA HUBIERA TRAIDO MIS DISCOS PARA QUE LOS AUTOGRAFIARA –dijo el muy molesto viendo a Alice y con esa mirada pensabas _si las miradas mataran _el pobre Jasper ya estaría viudo.

-Emmet Cullen que parte de NO PUEDO VER EN ESTE MOMENTO EL FUTORO POR NO SE QUE RAZON no entienes – dijo Alice molesta y créanme nadie quiere molestar a Alice

-ok ok ya entendí – dijo para luego poner un dedo en si barbilla con expresión pensativa ja, pensé, Emmet pensado en algo que no sea… ok no lo dire, bueno pensando es raro – bueno esta bien me perdi en la parte en la que dijiste no - dijo y todos rodamos los ojos y decidimos no sehuir con sus tonterías y prestar atención al concierto

-Bueno y como nuestro primer invitado a cantar es –dijo Mariana – nuestro querido MANE DE LA PARRA – a Edward le faltaba poco para ponerse a aplaudir al estilo Alice.

Y en eso salió un chavo como de mas de 25 pero menos de 30, de cabello negro, cara alargada y ojos negros no era tan guapo como mi Edward.

-Hola chicos como se encuentran – dijo Mane a lo que todo el publico se puso a gritar – que bien pues aquí les va mi canción se llama "es mentira"

Es mentira, me lo han dicho tus ojos,

Que tu ya me olvidaste, que todo lo borraste

Es mentira, que ya no quieres nada,

Que ya se te acabaron, los besos que me dabas

No trates e ocultar tus sentimientos,

yo se que sigo siendo El dueño de tus seños

y es mentira como dices decidida que tu alma esta vacía,

como quieres que te crea si tu boca ayer fue mía

no me digas no me pidas que me olvide de tu risa

yo no miento cuando digo que por ti daría la vida.

Es mentira que yo te importo poco, que ya me superaste,

Que todo lo intentaste, y es mentira, que ya no me extrañas

Que ya estas convencida que no tenia esperanzas.

No trates de ocultar tus sentimientos

si yo se que sigo siendo el dueño de tus sueños

y es mentira cuando dices decidida que tu alma esta vacía

como quieres que te crea si tu boca ayer fue mía

no me digas no me pidas que me olvide de tu risa

yo no miento cuando digo que por ti daría la vida.

Si tu boca ayer fue mía

No me digas no me pidas que me olvide de tu risa,

Yo no miento cuando digo que por ti daría la vida

Es mentira que no quieres volverme a ver

que primero en el desierto tiene que llover

y aunque me vuelva sultán del rey no vas a

volver vas a volverme amar

es mentira cuando dices que tu ya estas bien

que ni dándote la luna ni la torre Eiffel

ni cantándote como Luis Miguel

no vas a volver vas a volverme amar

es mentira que por ti ya nada puedo hacer

ni las siete maravillas te han de convencer

ni aunque yo cubra de besos tu piel

no vas a volver vas a volverme amar.

Despues de el vino Paty Cantu y también canto una que se llama "Afortunadamente no eres tu"

Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más

Haces gran entrada en cada lugar

No me haces sudar

Me dijiste que tenías 26

Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6

¿ Como escaparé ?

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¡Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué

Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú

No sé cuantos tragos llevas de más

Que no se te entiende nada al hablar

No me haces sudar

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¡Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué

Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú

Afortunadamente no eres tú

Afortunadamente no eres tú

Me encanto su canción llegando a Forks bajare esa canción.

Luego siguió el chavo que le gustaba a Nessie_, tengo que admitir que esta lindo el niño _pensé y me di cuenta que había quitado mi escudo y Edward al escuchar eso empezó a gruñir.

-Edward, cariño calmate, sabes que te prefiero verdad? – le dije y le puse una mano en el pecho para que se tranquilizara y cuando lo hize me miro y asintió ya tranquilo.

-Te amo- me dijo y yo le sonreí

-yo también – y me dio un beso lento y tierno lleno de amor, el chavito empezó su canción no supimos que dijo al publico pero su canción estaba buena.

[ Justin Bieber : ]

Ohh Ohh

Para ti que escribiría una sinfonía

Le diría el violín

Es tiempo de hundirse o nadar

Verlo jugar para ti

Para ustedes, yo me ( Whoa)

Corriendo a mil millas

Sólo te llevará a donde usted está

Paso al ritmo de mi corazón.

No necesito mucho

Pero para ti que necesito

Más bien que dar al mundo

O podemos compartir la mía

Sé que no voy a ser el primero

Teniendo en cuenta que toda esta atención

Pero el bebé escucha

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar

I- No necesito mucho

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar .

(Alguien a quien amar)

No necesito nada más

Prometo chica, te lo juro.

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar .

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien .

[ Usher : ]

Todos los días me traen el sol alrededor

Yo barrer las nubes.

Sonrisa para mí ( Sonríe para mí)

Tomaría

Cada segundo, cada vez

Pase lo que mi último centavo .

Paso al ritmo de mi corazón.

No necesito mucho

Pero para ti que necesito

Más bien que dar al mundo

O podemos compartir la mía

Sé que no será la primera

Teniendo en cuenta que toda esta atención

Pero el bebé escucha

[Justin Bieber & Usher : ]

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar (ohh , no, no, no, no)

I- No necesito mucho

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar .

(Alguien a quien amar)

No necesito nada más

Prometo chica, te lo juro.

Sólo necesito alguien a quien amar .

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien .

(Alguien a quien amar)

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien

Necesito que alguien me - Necesito a alguien .

[ Justin Bieber : ]

Y usted puede tenerlo todo

Cualquier cosa que quieras que puedo traer

Darle las cosas buenas , sí

[ ] Usher

Pero lo que realmente quiero

No puedo encontrar la causa, el dinero no puede encontrarme.

Alguien a quien amar . (Whoa Ohh )

[Justin Bieber & Usher : ]

Encontrar a alguien para amar (ohh )

Necesito alguien a quien amar (sí)

I- No necesito mucho

Sólo alguien a quien amar .

Somebody to love.I no necesita nada más,

Prometo chica te lo juro, sólo necesito alguien a quien amar .

Necesito a alguien , yo necesito a alguien -

Necesito a alguien , yo necesito a alguien -

(Alguien a quien amar)

Necesito a alguien , yo necesito a alguien -

Necesito a alguien ( juro que sólo necesitan alguien a quien amar )

I- Necesito a alguien .

Oh oh oh oh oh ... etc

¿Está por ahí

¿Está por ahí

Por ultimo llego Shakira y Emmet se puso como loco literalmente

-OH MY CARLISLE QUIERO DECIR OH MY GOD ES SHAKIRA NO LO PUEDO CREER OJALA Y CANTE LA DE GITANA Y ASI ME PONGO A HACER LA COREOGRAFIA COMO ELLA – dijo Emmet gritando

-Hola gente- dijo la colombiana- bueno ojala y se la estén pasando bien y aquí les traigo una de mis mas nuevas canciones se lama Gitana – después de eso Emmet grito tan fuerte que todo el estadio hasta Shakira lo volteo a ver por suerte en seguida volvieron su atención a Shakira

-Emmet eres un idiota como se te ocurre gritar asi – le dijo Edward demasiado bajo para que solo nosotros lo escucharamos y alcanzaran a escuchar los humanos, todos le mandábamos miradas asesinas a Emmet– no sabes lo que es oarsar desapercibidos llevas mas de 50 años haciéndolo y todavía no lo comprendes?

-Lo siento es que me emcione mucho y no me pude controlar- dijo con la cabeza gacha como un niño regañado

Después de eso empezamos a escuchar la canción y como era de esperarse Emmet empezó a bailar o mejor dicho tratar de bailar como Shakira

Nunca usé un antifaz

Voy de paso

Por este mundo fugaz

No existe un plan para detener

¿Dime quién camina

Cuando se puede volar?

Mi destino es andar

Mis recuerdos

Son una estela en el mar

Lo que tengo, lo doy

Digo lo que pienso

Tómame como soy

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Aprovechame

que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Que soy gitana

Sigo siendo aprendiz

En cada beso

Y con cada cicatriz

Algo pude entender

De tanto que tropiezo

Ya sé como caer

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Aprovechame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Vamos y vemos..

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Tómame y vamos

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Quiero verte volar

Quiero verte volar

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Aprovechame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Después de eso vinieron otros grupos pero no les prestamos atención. Cuando termino el concierto nos toco ir a los camerinos ya habíamos ido al de Mane de la Parra y Paty Cantu, ahora estábamos en el de Justin Bieber

-Hola Justin - le dijo Alice – nosotros somos los Cullen, ellos son Emmet ,Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo soy Alice – dijo señalando a cada uno

.-Me encanta tu canción la de Baby – dijo Rosalie

-Mucho gusto a todos – dijo viéndonos a Alice, Rosalie y a mi con cara de bobo – sobre todos a estas hermosuras si quieren pueden ir conmigo al cocierto de la fiesta digo a la fiesta del concierto – dijo y casi se le salía la baba – y que bueno que t guste mi canción Rosalie si quieres luego te la puedo cantar en privado – le dijo a Rosalie moviendo las ceas sugestivamente

- Lo siento muchacho pero ellas ya están mas que apartadas- dijo Emmet serio _y un Emmet serio es peligroso_ pensamiento

-Pero no se preocupen sus novios no se enteraran – dijo el chavito precos

-Creeme cuando te dijo que están mas que enterados- le dije

-Pero ustedes no les diran nada- dijo _el chavito_

-Nosotras no les diremos- dijo Rosalie –pero tu ya te encargaste de decirles – dijo aguantándose la risa

-Nosotros somos sus novios – dijeron los tres entre dientes con la boca apretada. Juro que el tal Justin se puso mas blanco que nosotros, bueno no mas blanco que nosotros pero si bastante blanco, se le fue toda la sangre de la cara y trago en seco al ver la cara de nuestros esposos.

-Lo… lo… si..siento … chi… chi chi…cos - dijo tembalndo y tartamudeando - ¿quieren un disco autografiado? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Despues de eso y toda la colección de discos autogafiados para Alice y Emmet, y por consecuencia para nosotros, fuimos al últimos camerino que nos faltaba visitar.

-Emmet tranquilo, eres un vampiro, si un vampiro muy sexy, ella es una simple humana, si es una humana pero es que me encanta – dijo Emmet "tratando" de tranquilizarse.

Y en eso entramos al camerino de Shakira…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaa jej ps aqui con nuevo cap

y les tengo preguntitas jeje

haber va la primera

1.- ¿A QUE EQUIPOS QUIEREN QUE LE VAYA CADA QUIEN? dejen su rewiw y

les tengo una frase: "Para nosotros estar sin fanfiction es como Alice sin sus compra" jeje esta se me ocurrio ayer dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias

P.D. no se cuando actualizare de nuevo por que en mi pais en Mèxico sabran lo de KARL y pues mi estado fue el afectado y tenemos que ayudar a nuestros "primos" (asi les decimos a las personas de aqui)

jeje ps se despide Alice


	4. Shakira y ¿celos?

Disclaimer: ya se lo saben asi que no lo pondré

Jeje sorry por el atraso =S pero ya esta aquí el cap

Capitulo 4: Shakira

EMMET POV (no me pude resistir)

Emmy tranquilo tu eres sexy, tu muy eres sexy. Me trate de tranquilizar.

-Vamos Jasper abre esa puerta- le dije bricando. Y como era de esperarse me obedeció.

-OMG es Shakira- dije la que esta ahí sentada no lo puedo creer y ahí estaba ella sentada en su camrino en eso dio la vuelta a su silla y sonrio

Yo me quería desmayar _esperen creo que no me puedo desmayar_

-Felicidades Emmet lo acabas de descubrir – dijo Edward mi hermano ex_frustrado

BELLA POV

Cuando entramos al camerino Emmet empezó a gritar algo asi como _"OM Carlisle es Shakira, Rose saca la cámara, juro que me desmayo, ¡Rayos! no me puedo desmayar" _a una velocidad vampirica asi que Shakira ni en cuenta de los que decía ese payaso.

-Hola chicos yo soy Shakira – dijo ella a lo que todos rodamos los ojos y ella se rio- me imagino que ustedes son los Cullen

-Asi es yo soy Bella Cullen y mi esposo Edward Cullen – dije yo para que intentara nada ya que sus ojos le brillaban al ver a los chicos

-Yo soy Rosalie y mi esposo Emmet Cullen– dijo Rose haciendo lo mismo que yo y lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Shakira

-Y yo soy Alice y mi esposo Jasper Cullen . dijo Alice.

_**Edward mas te vale que no te vayas a acercar a Shakira por mas bonita que se.**_- pensé yo quitando mi escudo para que mi esposo lo leyera.

-No mi amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti y para Ke$ha- dijo entre risas y en mi oído para que nadamas lo escuchara yo- no es cierto solo para ti – me dijo ya que vio que me estaba enojando mucho me imagino que Jasper lo sintió y le dijo.

-Mucho gusto y déjenme decirles chicos que todos son muy guapos- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- dije

-OH MY CARLISLE digo GAD encerio son tu fan numero 1 me encanta la canción de _Gitana_- dijo Emmet

-Jaja me agrada que te guste la canción – dijo riéndose viendo a Emmet

-Shakira que te parece que nos enseñes a bailar la canción de _Las de la intuición_ – dijo Alice emocionada – esque siempre quise aprenderla a bailarla

-por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera – me encantaría

Despues de eso Alice nos cambio a todos y con todos me refiero a Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Shakira, a mi y ella porsuesto

-siempre es asi?- le pregunto a Emmet al ver como andaba Alice cambiando a todos

-No, porsupesto que no- dijo

-wow menos mal- dijo Shakira

-Aveces es peor- dijo Emmet y Shakira abrió los ojos como platos

-bueno – dijo como con miedo -Miren primero va asi…- empezó a decir y después de un rato los chicos se salieron y nos quedamos nosotras

-Emmet cierra la boca corazón – le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa demasíado fingida

Despues yo me Sali definitivamente aunque ya era vampira el baile no es mi fuerte y menos al lado de unas que parecen profesionales , claro sin contar a shakira.

-Shakira puedes cantar la de _Gitana _– dijo Emmet }

-claro Emmy- dijo ella

Rosalie POV

-claro Emmy- dijo esa

_Claro Emmy? Que se cree esa solo __**Yo **__ le puedo decir Emmy_

Estaba mas que furiosa

-No Rose furiosa no – me dijo Edward – celosa es mas correcto

_Estupido llerdor de mentes sal de mi cabeza_.

El se empezó a reir y yo no tuve mas que sacarle la lengua a lo que se rio mas

Nunca usé un antifaz

Voy de paso

Por este mundo fugaz

No pretendo parar

¿Dime quién camina

Cuando se puede volar?

Mi destino es andar

Mis recuerdos

Son una estela en el mar

Lo que tengo, lo doy

Digo lo que pienso

Tómame como soy

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Empezo a cantar y se le fue acercando a **MI **Emmet

Aprovechame

que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Que soy gitana

Sigo siendo aprendiz

En cada beso

Y con cada cicatriz

Algo pude entender

De tanto que tropiezo

Ya sé como caer

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Aprovechame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Estaba muy cerca de mi Emmet . Ya veía sus intenciones.

-Yo que tu me acercaba- me dijo Bella y Alice asintió

Vamos y vemos..

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Tómame y vamos

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Quiero verte volar

Quiero verte volar

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Me acerque y me interpuse entre ellos dos

-Emmet que haces- le dije desmasiado bajo para que solo me escuchara el

-Yo nada nena- me dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver como estaba de enojada me dijo "no me castiges por favor"

Aprovechame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

-No se si lo sepas péro el es **MIO ** entendido? – le dije a esa tipa y para que no dudara le di un beso a mi oso lleno de pasión – NO QUIERO QUE TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR - le dije y arrastre a mi oso a la puerta y le di una mirada para que se callara por que ya iba a empezar a replicar- chicos vámonos y les di una mirada que jamás me retarían a decir lo contrario

Despues salimos y yo jale a Emmet a un cuarto que estaba solo

-Ya te dije que me encantas cuando estas super celosa- me dijo al oído

- no pero de todas formas tenia que reclamar lo que es **Mio **– le dijo on una sonrisa

-mmmm te ves muy sexy – me dijo

Y después de eso dijamos que el pobre cuarto no estab en las mejores condiciones después de lo que paso ahí adentro.

Bella POV.

-Donde estan Rose y Emmet- preguntó Jasper

-No lo se y no creo que queramos saberlo –le respondi

- No creeme que no quieres saberlo por desgracia yo lo vi- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca y me dio un escalofrio

-Por desgracia yo lei sus pensamiento – dijo mi Edward con una mueca como la de Alice

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos por que tenemos que nos vamos a poner para mañana el primer partido del Mundial- dijo Alice con una sonrisa gigante y yo gemi por la tortura que me esperaba

Bueno aquí estoy jeje

Me encanto a Rose celosa y soory si no era lo que esperaba esque sabia que iba a pasar pero no sabia como ponerlo pero aquí les va un adelanto… 

_**Y miren quien va a inaugurar el partido- dijo el conductor del programa **_

_**Y cuando salió la persona todos nos miramos entre nosotros y abrimos la boca casi que nos llegaba al piso.**_

_**De todas las personas del mundo tenia que ser…**_

PD. QUIERO SABER QUIEN LES PARECE EL PRIMER PARTIDO SIEMPRE LO ABRE EL LUGAR SEDE )OSEA EN ESTE CASO Mexico) Y QUISIERA SABER CONTRA QUIEN LES GUSTARIA Y EL MARCADOR

por mi otra historia se llama "_Y ahora que?"_

Sale

Bye

Besos

se cuidan

atte. Alice Hernández


	5. La sorpresa

Disclaimer : los personajes no son mios como todo twilightfan sabe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5.- La inauguración

Bella POV

-Alice encerio me tengo que poner esto- le dije a Alice ya que mi "queridísima" amiga-hermana-cuñada me quería poner un vestido super cortito con zapatos altísimos, que aunque ya no me caigo, me molestaban bastante

-por supuesto hoy es la inauguración – dijo ella

-pero por eso mismo tenemos que ir apoyando al nuestro equipo- dije yo casi gritándole

-Lo siento Alice pero Bella tiene razón – dijo Rose poniéndose de mi lado

-Ash esta bien hagan lo que quieran – dijo sabiendo que con Rose y conmigo ya no iba a poder

.

.

.

-Emmet apurate por favor se nos hace tarde- le grito Mi Edward a Emmet

-Ya voy – dijo bajando las escaleras y en eso vi la imagen mas graciosa que jamás he visto en mi vida de vampira

Estaba Emmet con la playera negra de la selección mexicana (N/A: busque en google playera negra de la selección mexicana) con un bigote grueso negro y un sombrero de charro (N/A: no se si sepan como es el traje de charro mexicano pero el sombre ro es negro y ese es el que se pone Emmet) y con la cara pintada de el la cara pintada del lado derecho de verde, el lado izquierdo de rojo y en medio de blanco.

Alice y Edward iban igual que el solo que Alice iba con la camisa verde y Edward con la blanco que atrás decía _"EDWARD 17" _la de Alice _"ALICE 09" _y la de Emmet _"E.O.S. 14"_*.

En cambio Rosalie, Jasper y yo ibamos con la playera de la selección española y la cara pintada de el lado derecho e izquierdo de rojo y en medio de color amarillo.

_OH MY CARLISLE, dios ya me pego eso Emmet, NO PUEDE SER MI EDWARD ESTA EN MI CONTRA _

-Cariño por que estas con la camisa de la selección mexicana y no española? – le pregunte

-lo mismo te pregunto cielo – me dijo y yo entrecerré los ojos

-Sr. Cullen no sabe en lo que se ha metido- le dije

-Ni usted Sra. Cullen – me dijo y se me acerco para besarme pero yo me retire lo mas rápido que pude

Cariño estas en mi contra lo siento no me daras besos por tiempo indefinido le dije quitando mi escudo

-eso no es justo- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

-chicos les propongo algo- dijo Rose

-Cual es?-pregunto Alice

-Es una apuesta Jasper, Bella y yo contra Alice, Edward y Emmet nosotros apoyaremos a la selección española y ustedes a la mexicana; el que gane le pondrá un castigo al otro ¿Qué les parece?- dijo con una sonrisa picara y malévola

-Acepto- dijo Emmet

-Yo igual- dijo Jasper

-Apuntame- dijo Alice

-Estoy dentro- dijo Edward

-Ya que apúntame- dije yo

Despues de eso nos encaminamos a el estadio pero para no arriesgar nuestros adorados coches nos fuimos en autobús

-Hola preciosa- le dijo un borracho que iba en el autobús a Rose – no quieres sentarte en mis piernas para que no te cances – le dijo el muy descarado y tratando de tocarla

-Por supuesto- le dijo ella y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y Emmet estaba hecho furia pero le dijo algo Rose en un susurro que no alcance a escuchar y se tranquilizo y se puso a reir

ROSALIE POV

Ya vera este estúpido por andar de pervertido

-Por supuesto- le respondi ante la mirada atónita de todos

Mire a mi Emmy y estaba muy enojado pero le susurre

-tranquilo osito mira lo que le voy a hacer desara jamás habérmelo pedido- le dije para que solo el lo escuchara

-esa es mi barbie – me dijo y se empezó a reir

Me sente en la piernas del hombre y me empeze a "acomodar" pero haciendo friccion con su enrepierna y sentí como se iba "despertando" su yo interno

_Que asqueroso_

Me voltie hacia el y le dije

-mmm que comodo- con voz sensual y aguantándome la risa al ver su cara

-eh… s..sii mmm.. mu..muy co..como..do- dijo el tartamudeando y nervioso y yo me restegre mas a su problemita y cuando sentí que me iba a agarrar la cintura me levante y me le acerque al oído

-Idiota no te me vuelvas a insinuary querer propasar entendido por que si no mira al el hombre que esta atrás de mi –le dije refiriéndome a Emmy – y a mis dos hermanos- que le hicieron un saludo militar – te las vas a tener que ver con ellos y con eso deje caer una mochila que el traia en medio de sus piernas con una mas fuerza que la de un humano

BELLA POV

Despues del show de Rosalie el viaje paso sin nada nuevo aunque era extraño ir en el autobús no es que de humana no me hubiera subido a alguno, pero, con los Cullen siempre en nuestros carros.

Llegamos al estadio y por supuesto nos sentamos en los lugares VIP. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que la demás gente, o al menos una buena cantidad, iba asi como nosotros.

En eso salieron un par de personas que empezaron a habla la verdad ni siquiera les prete atención pero lo que alcanze a escuchar es de que iban a empezar con la inahuguracion del partido.

De repente preste atención y dijeron

-Miren quien va a inaugurar el partido-dijo el conductor del programa

Y en ese momento salió una persona la que iba a inaugurar

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y abrimos la boca casi que nos llegaba hasta el piso.

De todas las personas del mundo tenia que ser nada mas y nada menos que…

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Alice

-¿Por qué ellos?- dije yo

-¿no se podían haber quedado alla?- dijo Rosalie

-¿Por qué nadie responde?- dijo Emmet

Era nadamas y nadamenos que Leah Cleawater, Charlie Swan y Sue Cleawater

-Y eso no es lo peor chicos – dijo Alice y todos nos le volteamos a ver- lo peor es que terminando el partido tenemos boletos para ir a camerinos de los _cof cof sexis cof cof_ futbolista y definitivamente ellos van a estar ahí-

- Y por que no simplemente no vamos a ver a los futbolistas- dijo Edward y los chicos asintieron

-lo siento chicos pero me costo mucho trabajo conseguir esos boletos – dijo Rosalie

-Si y aparte no vamos a perder la oportunidad de ver al **CHICHARITO** Sexy **HERNANDEZ**- dijo Alice

-Ni al **CARLOS** papacito** VELA - **dije yo

- Y mucho menos al **PACO **estas como quieres **MEMO OCHOA** –dijo Rose

-Y que tienen ellos que no tengamos nosotros- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Nada- respondimos las tres – aunque tu Emmy también tienes esos rizitos como los de Ochoa

- y tu Jazzy tienes esa carita de tierno como el Chicharito

-Y tu amor tienes una sonrisa aun mejor que la de Vela

-Mas les vale – dijeron los tres juntos

-Pero bueno volviendo al tema ni locas desaprovechamos la oportunidad- dijo Alice y Roso y yo asentimos.

-Esta bien lo que nos consuela es que sabemos que nos aman- dijo Jasper

-Eso ni lo duden – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

Despues de eso empezó el partido

Al medio tiempo Emmet quizo parecer mas humano y se trato de comer unos cacahuates con chile, limón y sal y el menso a la hora de tragarlos llos escupió pero a fuerza vampirica y le pego a un arbitro que le hecho pleito a un jugador y se armo una pelea que por suerte no llego a mayores y se pudo parar rápido

Y aquí estamos ahora de camino a los camerinos a ver que nos pasa y que me dice mi papá

~.~

Aquí esoty otra vez prometo ya no dejarlas tanto tiempo

Este cap. Va dedicado a Odalys, Maria Elena(ellas dos son de este perfil) y a Sandra (Robert Ashley Cullen Swan)

Y agradecimientos por sus reviws a:

* sengukuaome

*perl rose swan

*Bea the Dark Angel

Aaaaa y si quieren conocer a los coff cof guapotes coff coff futbolistas ponganle en google o cual sea su buscador

+Carlos Vela

+Javier Chicharito Hernandez

+Memo Ochoa

QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON CHARLIE, LEAH Y SUE como reaccionaran ellos

Dejen su reviews con su comentario plisss

Sale

Saludos

Nos leemos luego

Pasen por mi historia

_+ Mi final de cuento de hadas_

_+Amor, Cambios y ¿mas amor?_

_+Y ahora que hare?_

_+Se fue_

Bye

Se cuidan ^ ^

Atte.

Alice Hernandez


End file.
